


Horror Games

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Female Reader-Insert, Gen, Platonic Relationship, Reader-Insert, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine joel convincing some poor intern/friend of his/of roosterteeth's to film a let's play in some horror game with him where he literally does nothing but watch them scream around every corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Games

"Joel!" You yell, taking one hand off the keyboard to punch him in the shoulder, but the punch does nothing to render his laughs.

"What?" he asks, a shit-eating grin, leaning back in his chair.

A pout forms on your lips as you turn back to the horror game. “You know what, dickhead. Stop fucking screaming. Don’t you have something better to do, like jerk off to gold prices and stock markets?”

"Nope. I’d rather watch-" Joel cut himself off to yell out in horror as you turned a corner, and you jump out of your skin and look at the screen in front of you in horror, only to realise Joel did it  _again_ and screamed for no reason other than the fact that you turned a corner.

You wrinkle your nose in annoyance, grumbling out cuss words at him as you go back to the game, continuing to walk along.

As you begin to walk, a plan forms in your head, and you can’t help but smirk. You hit pause on the game, and Joel looks over at you in confusion. “What’s-“

This time you cut him off by plopping yourself into his lap, adjusting the keyboard so you could still play, yet block his vision from the screen. “There, much better.”

Joel chuckles and wraps both arms around your waist, and you don’t really pay much attention to it. You and him have been on the edge of dating for a while, so little actions like that didn’t catch your attention. You just continued playing the game, walking around the hall and biting your lip from confusion.

However, when his hands start drifting, it catches your attention and you tense a little more, making a mental note to blame it on the game if he asks about it. His hands drift to your hips, and squeeze them, and you erupt in a forced laughter as you quickly jab the pause button once again. “Joel!” you screech with laughter, squirming in his lap.

"You should have let me watch, then," he replies as he continued to tickle you, laughing softly.

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, prompted by an anon.


End file.
